


Thank You, Woojin.

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #NineOrNone, #ThankYouWoojin, 28/10/19, Angst, Because Woojin left SKZ, I'm Sorry, I'veneverfinishedaficsofast, IM lyke cryin, Not going to tag much on this fic, Only SKZ songs listened to in the writing in this fic, and, angstyangstangst, for, to cope with my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Woojin," Chan sighs. "It's ok, you can rest now. The rest of Stray KIds is good and well, and STAY loves you. Nine or none, forever."A fic for Woojin, who left Stray Kids on October 28, 2019.





	Thank You, Woojin.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't begin to say how sad I am because of Woojin leaving. He was a great inspiration, a great model, a great hyung and a great person to the rest of Stray Kids as well as the STAYs. As a message to Woojin from the STAY's, I want to say that we'll always love you, that we'll miss you and that we're sorry we couldn't make you stay.
> 
> Thank You, Woojin, thank you a million times. Thank you for everything you've done.
> 
> #NineOrNone  
#ThankYouWoojin
> 
> We love you, and we'll always STAY with you.

"Woojin," Chan sighs. "It's ok, you can rest now. The rest of Stray KIds is good and well, and STAY loves you. Nine or none, forever."  
___  
Chan felt his heart break.

Woojin had been such a good hyung, such a good role model, such a good person. And he had left.

Just like that. 

Not left, per se, but-

but-

Chan couldn't bear to think about it.

He couldn't, couldn't cope with this. 

He just couldn't - he had worked so hard to get nine together, to keep nine together. In fact, he had cried few times in front of his members, once when Minho left and once when Felix left. The last time had been years ago, when he discovered that had accomplished his goal, realizing that he succeeded in having the nine debut together. 

Turns out, it wasn't meant to be - he wasn't able to keep the nine together, wasn't able to protect them until the end. 

"But, you know what, Woojin, we'll try to carry on without you, we'll try to continue," Chan whispers, "because we love you."

"We'll continue because we love you, and we know that the good hyung you are would want us to continue and to take care of ourselves."

"I'll try to be as good a hyung as you were, I'll try to take care of myself, try to take care of the others, try to take care of STAY, but you and I both know that I won't be able to live up to your standards."

A pause.

"Woojin, we all loved, love and will love you."

Another pause, and more tears fall.

"It's ok, you can rest now. The rest of Stray KIds is good and well, and STAY loves you. Nine or none, forever."

Chan gets up from kneeling at the gravestone, the one that has the words "Nine or Nothing" etched on it. Before he gets up, he says a few final words.

"Thank you, Woojin, and goodbye."


End file.
